Captured
by Matrix14
Summary: Strange planet, strange people. But how come they recognise Sam, and what do they want with her?


Captured  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
SG-1 stepped through the gate and emerged on the other side. Jack's first impression was of a pleasant planet,  
bathed in warm sunlight, covered with grass and thankfully, treeless.  
  
"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, "No trees!"   
  
Sam smirked,  
  
"Don't worry, sir. Just over that hill there's a whole forest of them." She grinned.  
  
Jack's face fell and he muttered something the sounded like 'I hate scientists.', but she chose to   
ignore it.  
  
"Right, let's get this over and done with." Jack said, waving a lazy hand at the surrounding greeness, "Carter,   
take samples, Daniel, play with rocks. Teal'c... relax." Jack smirked at the look Teal'c gave him.  
  
"I do not feel, O'Neill, that we should let down our guard." Teal'c said seriously.  
  
"Oh, come on, Teal'c! The MALP showed no life signs. For once can't we have a break? We deserve it!" Jack   
exclaimed, throwing his arms about him to indicate the lack of life.  
  
"O'Neill, as you well know, it is a very rare planet that does not support life when it is possible that it could." Teal'c  
maintained.  
  
Jack glared at Teal'c, who actually agreed with Jack, but immensly enjoyed annoying him.  
  
Jack stalked off and seated himself on one of the small hills that surrounded them and glanced about him.   
Lying back, he took of his cap and placed it over his face.  
  
"Daniel, if you disturb me, I'll shoot you." He told the archeologist, who was scurrying about picking up rocks and   
studying them closely.  
  
"But Jack - " Daniel began, holding up an 'artifact'.  
  
" - No! Daniel, this WILL BE an uneventful mission. You won't get kidnapped, we won't meet any snakes, AND   
I will not be disturbed." Jack said, pulling his cap further down, "Go talk to some trees or something."  
  
Sam smirked once more and went back to taking soil samples.  
  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack sat up, pulled the cap off his face, and looked around.  
  
"Are we done yet?" He asked.  
  
"Nearly." Sam said, screwing on the last sample bottle top. "There. I'm done. Daniel?" She asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." He replied a little dissapointedly, "No good artifacts here."  
  
"I concur. There appears to be no other reasons for remaining on this planet, O'Neill." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Great!" Jack smiled broadly as he stood up, "Let's go home, kids!" He dusted off his hands and began to walk  
towards the 'Gate.  
  
Suddenly, a strange battle cry filled the air and, as if from nowhere, there burst fifteen men and woman, all   
carrying primitive wepaons, and all looking very scary covered in mud and tree.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms wide to illustrate his point.  
  
"Put down your weapons." The leader of the natives said slowly.  
  
"Oh alright, alright." Jack put his gun on the ground at the same time as Sam and Teal'c. "Jeez! So much for an  
uneventful mission!"  
  
"You will come with us." The leader said again.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Daniel said, stepping forward, "We're explorers from the planet Earth. We mean you   
no harm."  
  
"That is of no consequence to us. You will come with us to the elders." The natives closed in behind them and   
Jack rolled his eyes at Daniel.  
  
"Nice going, Daniel." Jack hissed.  
  
"This isn't my fault -!" Daniel began to protest.  
  
"Silence!" The leader of the natives jabbed Jack in the back with a spear and Daniel smirked. The smirk died   
when he too was jabbed.  
  
Suddenly, all the natives fell down on their knees, bowing down to Sam.  
  
"Carter?" Jack asked slowly. "Why are these people bowing to you?"  
  
"I - I don't know, sir." Sam turned round slowly, puzzled.  
  
"We are sorry." The leader said, his head bowed, "We did not mean to offend you. Please," He extended his  
hand, "Accept my apologies."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said, turning to glance at Jack.  
  
"But you are home!" The leader said. "Please, I am Minanech. I shall escort you to your quarters."  
  
"Home? My home is on Earth." Sam said, frowning, "I've never been here before in my life."  
  
Minanech seemed too happy to take any notice of what she had just said. He turned to one of the younger   
members of the group.  
  
"Nochlan, run ahead. Tell the elders to prepare a feast, for She is returned!" He instructed.  
  
The boy nodded eagerly and ran off over the hill.  
  
"Come, rejoice!" Minanech cried, "For She is returned!"  
  
"Just play along." Daniel whispered to her, "Maybe they've mistaken you for someone."  
  
"Yeah... maybe." Sam nodded.  
  
She let Minanech take her hand and lead her over the hill, dancing and singing.  
  
Her mind was whirling, searching for explainations. This place looked familiar and she didn't know why. She felt a   
hand touch her waist lightly. She turned her head and saw Jack standing behind her, frowning worredly.  
  
"You alright, Carter?" He asked, "You looked like you were gonna faint."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm fine. This is just... creepy."  
  
"Yeah. I'll say."   
  
They crested the hill and...  
  
"Holy Hannah!" Jack exclaimed at the view that greeted them.  
  
Ordinarily, Sam would have laughed at Jack's choice of euphamism, but at that moment she didn't think she was  
capable of speech...  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
